


Storm Winds and Silk Sheets

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can be read as platonic or romantic, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion's initially unimpressed by Stormwind - until he sees the calibre of bed reserved for its Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Winds and Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user lambylin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+lambylin).



So far, Wrathion was feeling rather out of place in Anduin's shining city.

Mostly because, right now, it was only shining due to the rain on the pavements and Wrathion did not like the wet weather whatsoever.

The winds battered the windows in the corridor as Anduin lead him up towards his room. "It's a bit small," the older Prince warned. "Don't get your hopes up too much."  
"I never do," Wrathion drawled, hugging himself. It was _cold_ , too. He'd heard Stormwind was meant to be a tropical climate. This was ridiculous.

Anduin's three-tap footsteps reached the top of the stairwell that lead to his room ("you really must get a portal installed," Wrathion had commented, "all this walking _can't_ be good for you"), then fidgeted with the lock on the door before it clicked open and swung easily inwards. The door had even been rehung to account for his lessened strength after the bell incident. Wrathion marvelled at the patchy efficiency of Stormwind's staff before stepping inside.

All misgivings about Stormwind were immediately forgotten as soon as he saw Anduin's bed.

It was _huge_.

At least twice as big as it needed to be for Anduin alone. Maybe _four times_ as big. Vast expanses of light silken sheets, woven with subtle patterns of crane birds which changed colour from lighter to darker as you tilted your head. More pillows than Wrathion could hope to count on both hands, all piled up in a frankly inviting pile by the headboard, which itself was simple in design but looked comfortable to use.

Four posts, carved in simple design from rich Elwynn oak, rose almost to the ceiling; from them were draped light sheets of pale blue cloth, no doubt enchanted to repel biting insects. They simply added to the grandeur of the bed as a whole - and Wrathion was left speechless.

Before he - or Anduin - knew what he was doing, he'd shifted into his whelp form and was diving for the thing.

"Wrathion--?!" Anduin shut the door behind himself, then moved over. "Wyll only just made that! Really?"  
Wrathion didn't respond. He didn't realise how _soft_  the mattress would be until he'd thrown himself on it! And the texture of the silk on his wings--! He wriggled around on his back, purring at the sensation of the sheets against his spines before rolling onto his front to get the same on his smooth belly. He was careful not to catch his claws in the sheets, of course; he wanted Anduin to think this was all terribly endearing, not annoying and destructive.

He seemed to have hit the mark. Anduin shook his head, sighed, and moved to sit down at his desk. "Tell me when you're done so I can actually show you the book I brought you up here to see," he said, grinning - and watching Wrathion wriggling around for a few moments - before pulling out a drawer to find something short to read.

Wrathion didn't think he'd _ever_ be done with it. He wriggled up towards the pillows, and he was _right._ They were just as fun to pounce into as they looked like they would be. They were a slightly coarser texture than the silk sheets, but they were soft in a different way - fluffy, rather than being smooth. He found himself trying to rub as much of his chin and cheeks on it as he could without catching his curved horns on the cloth.

He heard Anduin laughing faintly, but ignored it. He was _far_ too comfortable here to let Anduin interrupt him with whichever book it was he wanted them to look at. They could see it later. He burrowed under the pillows, settling his belly down against the silk and tucking the rest of him under the comforting weight of the pillows, and let himself fall asleep.


End file.
